parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Virginia Opossum
There are more than 60 different species of opossum, which are often called possums. The most notable is the Virginia opossum (Didelphia virginiana) or common opossum—the only marsupial (pouched mammal) found in the United States and Canada. A female opossum gives birth to helpless young as tiny as honeybees. Babies immediately crawl into the mother's pouch, where they continue to develop. As they get larger, they will go in and out of the pouch and sometimes ride on the mother's back as she hunts for food. Opossums may give birth to as many as 20 babies in a litter, but fewer than half of them survive. Some never even make it as far as the pouch. Opossums are scavengers, and they often visit human homes or settlements to raid garbage cans, dumpsters, and other containers. They are attracted to carrion and can often be spotted near roadkill. Opossums also eat grass, nuts, and fruit. They will hunt mice, birds, insects, worms, snakes, and even chickens. These animals are most famous for "playing possum." When threatened by dogs, foxes, or bobcats, opossums sometimes flop onto their sides and lie on the ground with their eyes closed or staring fixedly into space. They extend their tongues and generally appear to be dead. This ploy may put a predator off its guard and allow the opossum an opportunity to make its escape. Opossums are excellent tree climbers and spend much of their time aloft. They are aided in this by sharp claws, which dig into bark, and by a long prehensile (gripping) tail that can be used as an extra limb. Opossums nest in tree holes or in dens made by other animals. These animals are widespread and are sometimes hunted as food, particularly in the southern United States. Roles * It played Legs in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Vervet Monkey in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride Gallery 3-virginia-opossum.jpg Didelphis Virginiana.jpg Rob_ostrowski_13805219743_4141ce75fd_z.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3820.jpg|A Goofy Movie (1995) Foster's Home Possum.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-813.jpg|Bambi (1942) MSB Possum.png VirginiaOpossum.jpeg.png Opossum, Virginia (Gravity Falls).jpg Simpsons Opossum.png TLH Opossum.png SJ Opossums.png Adventure Time Opossum.png TTM Opossums.png PPG Opossum.jpg YiLCB Possums.png PatF Opossums.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) HBO Animals Opossum.png Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Possum.png IMG 0296.PNG IMG_5260.PNG IMG 2805.PNG IMG 7402.PNG G078_Scaly-tailed_Possum_a.jpg Richie the Opossum.png Star_meets_Virginia_Opossum.png|Star Vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) DDB202D7-5F09-4A4B-A78D-FE932076334F.jpeg E47EAF31-DEF2-463D-8469-CB303384A3C8.jpeg 486320C1-4DF6-49FF-A1FF-80591C8B4E92.jpeg 24A8B60C-F41A-40E9-BF92-A4541DC71204.jpeg A37A0FA6-24C2-44A9-BBB9-0E7619B96EA9.jpeg 76D5304B-70DF-459E-B235-295050F43AFF.jpeg 198CA86E-B690-4390-A2C3-D86CA61C93D9.jpeg F2DFE51C-1C12-4461-A784-F22A968FE2B6.jpeg See Also * Derby's Woolly Opossum * Brown-Eared Woolly Opossum * Yapok * Lutrine * Common Opossum * Big-Eared Opossum * Andean White-Eared Opossum * Grey Short-Tailed Opossum * Mouse Opossum * Monito Del Monte Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Marsupials Category:Bambi Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:A Goofy Movie Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Opossums Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Defenders Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals